My Frozen Heart Belongs To You
by Scarlet Path
Summary: General Winter is in love with a very special woman. The Northern Lights.  Would this be a match made in Heaven?


The cold arctic wind swirled around at his feet as he made his way across the frozen tundra. His steps were silent, the snow not even crunching underneath with his steps. The frozen air and fringed weather didn't bother him in the least. For he was General Winter.

Though...

He couldn't help but to feel a little warm. Especially where his none existent heart was.

He left his little Russia's land and traveled across the Pacific Ocean to meet a wondrous woman that he was forever smitten with.

A sigh left him, and small snowflakes gently floated from his mouth. Her image was within his mind ever since he came into existence. Soft long hair, as white as freshly fallen snow. Her eyes that shone like mother of pearl, and her soft pale, yet dark skin that gave her a warm a comforting feel. The firs that she wore, that looked so soft and inviting. She was indeed beautiful. Yuralria. His little snowflake. The Northern Lights.

Normally the General was cold, cruel and known to be unforgiving, but every time Yuralria came to his mind, he couldn't help but to sigh longingly and imagine the times that they can have together like some love sick fool. But he didn't care, because he knew that they were made for each other. He looked down at the frozen flowers in his hand, the ice sparkling off them, giving the illusion that they were made out of crystal. He knew that she would love these, flowers were rare to find in such cold northern climates. So caught up with his thoughts he almost didn't hear a voice behind him.

"General?"

Ah~! It was the voice of his angel.

"Oh, my little снежинка! You came to me~" He said, giving her a pleased smile, holding out he frozen flowers right in front of Yuralria's surprised face.

Yuralria stared at the flowers for another moment, then back up to General Winter, tucking back a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are these for?" She asked, her one hand coming up to gently hold the neck of her fir robe.

"Why, these are for you, da. Because I lov-" He was cut off abruptly as a fist came flying at him, connecting right at his jaw. General Winter fell back and landed in the snow, holding his soar jaw. Though, he stared up lovingly at a furious looking Yuralria with her fist tightly clenched at her side. She was so feisty, and he loved it.

"What did I tell you about that?" She cried out, obviously not pleased by General Winter's romantic gestures. "Stop thinking that we are a couple!"

"But I love you. That is all that matters." General Winter said, getting back onto his feet, completely unfazed by what was said as he dusted himself off.

Yuralria crossed her arms tightly across her chest and tapped her foot in irritation. "I don't care. From day one, you have been a thorn in my side. I've lost count to how many times you block the night sky with your blizzards when I want to dance for the children."

General Winter just looks at her, his head tilting slightly. "But…" He glances away glowering. "You should dance only for me." He then looks back at Yuralria and finds himself staring at a very angry female. *SLAP!* He blinks rapidly as he holds his now swollen cheek.

"You! Get out of here. I don't want to see you!" She was upset at the General's selfishness. Dancing among the night sky was her life. To show her performances to the lovely children gave her great joy.

General Winter glanced down solemnly. "As you wish." He murmured softly, giving her a sad glance before he disappeared in a flurry of snow. Once he was gone, Yuralria lets out a huge sigh of relief. Every time he shows up, he could never get the hint that she didn't want him to be around her.

"Thank goodness." She muttered. Though she spoke to soon. A burst of snowflakes erupted behind her as General Winter reappeared with a grin on his face. He placed his hands on her shoulders before she could turn around. He then leaned over and gave her a kiss to the side of her cheek with his cold lips.

"I'll see you tonight, снежинка ." He said softly into her ear before disappearing just as fast as he appeared. Yuralria quickly spun around, whipping her arms out in attempts to hit him, but got nothing. The only thing that came from the personification of the Northern Lights was a loud frustrated scream as she raised her balled up fists up into the air.

This was the woman that he loves and he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**Yes, I did make her seem like a mean person, but in actuality, she is a very nice person and see's all the countires she visits as her children (As mentioned in the story). **

**She is a motherly type of person and very caring.**

**I know General Winter was a bit OOC, but he is only like that for her, since the two of them have known each other for many, many years.**

**He's like the Belarus to her Russia.**  
**And she's the Lovino to his Spain.**  
**LOL**

**Translations:**  
**снежинка : Snowflake**  
**Yuralria : Inuit name that means 'Dancing One'**


End file.
